Always Us
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Missing scene of sorts to 'The Incubator'. Will a horrifying event be allowed to take place? Or will someone step in to prevent it?


Disclaimer- need I say more?  
  
This takes place in the episode The Incubator and is sort of a missing scene. Although it's a little dark, it would have been a lot darker if Trapper hadn't interfered, but he wouldn't let me keep this as it was and so I changed it.  
  
Always Us  
  
  
Bravo Colonel.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Have you ever thought of opening your own country?  
  
You're a thief!  
  
Of course! Why should the Sergeants have all the fun?  
  
I blinked as his eyes conveyed the double meaning to these words.  
  
More tea? Why don't you try one of these rice cookies?  
  
How much?  
  
I like you. You have a nasty streak of morality, but I like you.  
  
And I knew he really did. I was worried Trapper would pick up on the undertone going on, but the Colonel had more sense than that.  
  
I'm gonna let you have that incubator for 627 dollars. Cost.  
  
Another sideways glance.  
  
Plus 10% for tolerance.  
  
The sick feeling in my stomach told me Trapper's attitude wasn't quite what he'd been tolerating. The look Trapper threw me told me he hadn't a clue as to the real meaning behind the Colonel's comments. I hated the idea that was in my mind. I knew the likelihood of Lambert giving me an incubator was slim, but Rizzo's face flashed in to my mind and I knew I had to try it.  
Play along, my mind screamed.  
  
Colonel, unlike you we're a non-profit organisation. Our outfit is a bunch of little khaki church mice.  
  
I'd like to help you, really I should, but if I started doing my duty where would I end up?  
  
I had to get Trapper out and away. The intensity of the look Lambert gave me told me I didn't have a lot of time left to make my decision.  
  
Well Trap? Onward and upward?  
  
That would take you to General Mitchell. General Maynard. M. Mitchell. Honest, true blue as the day is long, and about as interesting as a 5 pound bag of fertiliser.  
  
I motioned Trapper to one side.  
I think you should go see the General. He's holding a press conference later today.  
  
What do you plan on doing?  
I could see concern in his eyes and thought maybe the undertone of the conversation hadn't been missed by him after all.  
  
I'm going to stay here and work on this guy. I doubt the General can outright give us an incubator but he may be able to get one sent out to us. This guy's probably keeping one in his kitchen for champagne. If we have to requisition one through this Mitchell fine, but if we can get one today, even better.  
  
He didn't look too happy, and for a second I was worried he would catch on to what was going on.  
  
Ok. I'll meet you back at the hotel as soon s we're both finished.  
  
The door clicked closed and I heard the Colonel get up from the table. A hand rested on my back a few seconds later. The pressure increased when I didn't turn around, but I still refused to face him.  
  
Come now doctor. I have something you need. And you...  
  
I shuddered as his hand ran down my spine.  
  
You have something I want.  
  
The hand left my back and locked on to my arm. He pulled me away from the door and I didn't resist. The hand moved again, reappearing on my shoulder. It was quickly joined by another hand on my other shoulder. My jacket was pushed off and both hands began fumbling at my tie. I tightened my throat and swallowed hard against the churning in my stomach as the assault was re- directed towards the buttons on my shirt. It quickly joined the tie and jacket, and my t-shirt soon followed.  
  
My muscles tensed against the hands that slid down my arms, but the Colonel, either deliberately or unintentionally, misunderstood. His arms slipped around my waist.  
  
It is cold in here isn't it? he muttered, his voice muffled by my neck. Why don't you lay down and get comfortable, and I'll see what I can do about warming you up.  
  
I tried desperately to make my voice work, to give him some sort of reply that would show I didn't want this. But the hands moved again, and before I could draw breath to speak, I was being pushed down by my shoulders.  
  
You should relax.  
  
His breath blew against my ear and I felt a tremor of fear run through me. I forced myself to focus on the thought of the kids we could help with an incubator and blocked out the sound of my belt being unbuckled.  
  
There was a yell of something closely followed by a thud, but my eyes refused to investigate.  
  
Hands began fumbling with my belt again, but the short pause has awakened my sanity and I recoiled, pushing myself across the floor.  
Hawk? Hawkeye, it's all right! It's me Hawkeye, Trapper.  
  
I stopped moving and me eyes finally opened.  
  
It's ok Hawk.  
  
I panicked and pulled away from him again, looking around for Lambert.  
  
No, no, it's not ok Trap. It's not ok. Do you know what was going to happen? What... what he was trying to do?  
  
Two arms wrapped around me and I suddenly realised my entire body was shaking. Hard as I tried I couldn't control it and I found myself leaning in to Trapper, trying to absorb his body heat.  
  
Come on Hawk, calm down. Lambert's out cold, he's not going to be doing anything for a while.  
  
It took me a while to figure out that it was Trapper who yelled and that the thud was him hitting Lambert. By the time I had thought this through Trapper had somehow managed to get my t-shirt back on me and was fastening my shirt when I really realised what he had said.  
  
Trap, did you really hit him?  
  
And I didn't even have and chloroform.  
  
I just stared at him.  
If he tells anyone what you did...  
  
We'll tell them what he did.  
  
I was silent after that, debating whether I would be able to stand up and say what almost happened to me. Something was nagging at me, dragging me out of my stupor.  
  
Why did you come back here? You're supposed to be terrorising that General at his press conference.  
  
He stopped fussing with my tie and looked up, and I saw he had dropped every act of humour.  
  
I saw the looks he was giving you and they got me worried. I dropped one of my medals by the door so as I had an excuse to come back.  
  
I put my hand out to stop him from looking away.  
Thanks Trap.  
*** *** ***  
  
You have a question?  
  
Yes, I do. Why don't you answer his question?  
  
Trapper had been surprised when I'd insisted on going to the press conference. But it was obvious he was glad to be here, and equally determined not to let the General wave the issue aside.  
  
Are you together?  
  
|n all kinds of weather.  
  
I said it but I knew if I didn't he would, and the fear I had been feeling that he would be disgusted at how easily I succumbed disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
The swine brothers.  
  
It doesn't really matter what happens. With friends like Trapper I can't help but get through it, and I know I don't have to worry about what happens ending our friendship. Some friendships can last through all circumstances, and no matter what, whoever the they, I know we'll always be us.


End file.
